


孔雀开屏

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland





	孔雀开屏

“我回来啦，嘉尔。”王凯弯腰脱下脚上穿了一天的皮鞋，换上舒适的家居拖鞋，走入客厅。偌大一个客厅没有开灯，冷冷的电视亮光映照在墙壁上，连呼吸都是幽蓝色的。

“嘉尔，关灯看电视对眼睛不好哦。”王凯在沙发上坐下来，把长腿收到沙发上，转过头来看着嘉尔。“哥哥跟你说过很多次了。不听话的下场就是会像哥哥一样戴眼镜。”

嘉尔像触了弹簧一样从沙发上跳了起来，关掉电视回房间了。“回去把功课做完，拿来给我检查。”房门砰的一声甩上，也不知道他听见了没。

小家伙脾气真是越来越大了。王凯轻笑一声，走到酒柜面前打开灯，顺手挑了一瓶酒，睡前饮。

 

“嘉尔，到哥哥这里来。”王凯只是轻勾手指。弟弟不敢反抗他，只得低着头跪行到他面前。

“我的小宝贝儿，真是越来越漂亮了。”王凯微笑摸着他的头发，俯下身轻吻他的光洁额头。

“现在，给我口交。”

 

嘉尔被迫含住了那根半勃起的庞大阴茎。从小到大这就是他的噩梦，不论是小时候在王凯的诱导下好奇着用手撸动这根东西，到现在已经足够大了可以给哥哥的这根阴茎做深喉，他也知道了正常的兄弟关系不应该是这样的——没有哥哥会让弟弟给自己做这种肮脏的事情，而他们的关系也不应该如此畸形扭曲。可他却没有能力改变这一现实，也不敢反抗。哥哥是很爱笑没错，可关上门他就是洁白中最恐怖的恶魔。

哥哥还穿着工作时的那件白衬衫。他身体前倾在电脑上打字，偶尔扭动下酸胀的脖颈，如果不看茶几下努力吞吐着肉棒的男孩，任谁都会觉得他只是在认真工作。

直到勃起的性器在他嘴里释放出来，嘉尔被要求吞下全部精液后才终于能松一口气。然而这只是开始，从他度过了16岁生日的那天起，每一个夜晚的游戏都变成了令他无法接受的梦魇。然而无论是体力或是手段，他都耍不过年长于他又经验丰富于他的兄长。

谁知这段关系会变得如此畸形。他闭上眼，定了定神，现实和梦境他就快要分不清，他无法抑制地对这种恶心，却又没办法抗拒。

无论他愿意与否，他都必须承认，他已经开始离不开这种半强迫性爱了。

“我去复习了。”他从茶几下站起身来擦了擦嘴，生硬道。

“去吧。”王凯头也不抬地打发他走了。从刚开始的一言不发到现在的安静听话，嘉尔甚至觉得有些失落，似乎哥哥不再那样注意他了——抽离他生活的全都是那些恼人的工作，比起这些东西自己似乎除了能为哥哥口交毫无价值，甚至连挽留的意义都没有。

他定了定神，抛开脑中的这些念头，转头便走。

该是他的，总有一天会属于他。

却听到身后男人充满兴趣的声音：“对了，复习完功课记得洗个澡。

“在床上等我。”

 

王嘉尔擦干了头发，稍微惊讶地发现哥哥正躺在自己的床头看书。那本书是他俩小时候一起读过的，印象里却已经没有了关于内容的记忆。

男人看到他穿着睡袍从浴室里走出来时也并不惊讶。“来，过来坐。”他拍了拍身边的空床位说道。

嘉尔定了定神，听话走过去，靠在了巨大松软的枕头上。他决不怕他，但这副促膝长谈的样子的确少见，以至于嘉尔已经想不起来，上一次两人一同躺在床上，亲昵对话，竟是什么时候的事情了。

“很意外吧，我会找你谈天。”男人丝毫不介意嘉尔的警戒心，甚至在他面前放松了下来，舒展身子摊开自己，他的声音也带了一点懒懒的味道，“我等这一天已经很久了，终于决心不再等下去。”他笑了笑，转过头来对嘉尔说道：“从今天开始，我要教你学习做爱。”

王凯终于掩饰不住自己的野心和霸道。他脱掉身上的浴袍，全身不着一物，赤裸裸面对着嘉尔。他的头发在额头上瘫软地服帖着，像一只疲倦了的猫，任人抚摸。

他优雅地从床上膝行到嘉尔那边，亲手为他解开浴袍打的活结。同样的一款浴袍，嘉尔的是白色，衬得他年轻稚嫩，而王凯的则是黑色，更显得他神秘成熟。当然，今天最后的秘密也要在嘉尔面前揭晓开来。他俯下身去，含住嘉尔硕大的肉茎，难以想象，这个整日高高在上的男人，居然也会有为人口交的一天。

嘉尔不受控制地呻吟了出来。太舒服了——他想，除了让男人再深再快一点，他的脑子里没有别的念头，只有让男人为他口交——他放在男人后脑勺上的手也如此用力向下，邀请或者说要求男人吞得更深刻，更痛苦，他能感受到哥哥喉咙里因为不适而引起的干呕，他想把自己吐出来，这可不可能，他得意洋洋地想，现在是我掌握主动权。

但他很快发现自己错了——男人的喉咙几乎像一个没有感情的飞机杯，尽职尽责只为了让他爽到，王凯不在乎自己的感受——或者说，他沉迷于将自己的身体交付他人的感觉，他把性器吐出来，又用舌头一寸寸舔干净，然后裹住通红的龟头吸了一口，就这一口，便让嘉尔缴械投降，他几乎无法控制地立刻卸在了哥哥的销魂嘴里，眼睁睁看着他将所有精液全部吞了下去。

“真是纯洁的味道。”王凯抹了下嘴，微笑道。“果然弟弟除了我以外，还没拥有过别人。”他起身抱住嘉尔亲吻，涎水和精液的味道从他的嘴里渡到了另一张嘴里，他不用睁眼就能感受到他的挣扎。

明明是有享受到，为何要装作一副不情愿的样子呢？将自己打扮成一位贞洁烈女又不可能因此掩饰自己的罪行，博得他人的同情。

他得意洋洋地想着，却未舍得打草惊蛇。他扭了扭屁股，同时又伸出右手食指中指二指伸入喉中吸吮着，接着掉转过头去，将自己的下身暴露在空气和嘉尔的视线里，一并教着他如何给床伴做扩张。

王凯两根手指如蛇一般深入后穴。那是个无比紧致无比神秘之处，看起来连一根手指伸进去都难为情。嘉尔不禁屏住呼吸，瞪大眼睛看向那个地方。只见那里蠕动着吞下了一根食指，并允许它在里面灵活地弯曲、打转和撒娇。食指好奇地四处张望探索，要将各处都游个遍看个够，却不知又触到了什么危险地方，王凯腰一瘫，上半身便重重地摔在了柔软的床上。可那处却还是不肯放开那根食指，只看见食指露在外面的地方绕着弯围绕着那一点旋转戳刺，他看不见哥哥的脸，却能想象到王凯一脸高潮的迷醉样子。他还不肯罢休，将刚刚以唇舌润滑过的中指也捅了进去，接着就是一声长长长长的呻吟。

王凯被自己的手指奸到高潮了。

他无力擦净自己身前的那一滩白浊，高高顶着一只屁股，屁股里还紧紧吸着两根刚刚作恶的手指，将自己满足。他回过头似是勾引一样瞥了嘉尔一眼，却不管他，只顾着自己抽插舒服，将后穴满足。而此时嘉尔的性器正从刚刚的一次爆发中反应过来，热情高涨地昂首挺立着，在他身前撑起一片空气。

“要进来吗。”王凯浅笑道。他的声音因为刚才的高潮和呻吟有些沙哑，却无比诱人，而他也知道自己的迷人之处，这正是他最坏最可恨的地方。嘉尔膝行两步过去，将性器对准王凯的后穴，而王凯也如身后长了眼睛一般准确地抓住了他。就要往自己的后穴里送。

嘉尔冷笑了一声。王凯还没反应过来是怎么一回事，便听到一阵衣物摩擦的声音，紧接着撑住床褥的左手也被一把抓了起来，同右手一起，被浴袍的腰带绑住，又牵在一起缚上了他的细腰，于是他只能以肩和头部着床撑住上半身的重量，两只手乱抓着空气却逃不过被束缚住的命运。

“你……”他几乎恼极，想要挣脱开束缚一巴掌拍到嘉尔脸上。但同时一股隐秘而肮脏、一直被自己刻意抑制住的情绪从心底升起，引诱着他：来啊！到绳索中来，到束缚中来！到将自己全部交出的无助中来！到无边的快乐中来！

他不知为何，几乎立刻放松了下来，将自己沉浸在这种无助的放松中。他闭上眼，任由嘉尔将勃起的肉棒贴在他的后穴上，毫无经验地、用力地把自己送了进去——

痛苦。

可是又无比快乐。他几乎要在那一下痛苦之后升上天堂，他太爽了——爽到几乎没注意到自己的痛苦。可这痛苦无比真实，又硬生生把他拉回人间，让他不得不面对弟弟毫无经验地乱撞和突刺。他咬着牙，呻吟着出声，指导着嘉尔如何在自己身体里进出。

“那里……对，就是那里，再弄两下……啊！别进那么深！”他呻吟着恳求道，可那声音听起来更像是诱惑。于是嘉尔如他所愿，将自己拔了出来，又深深送了进去。

毫无疑问听到了哥哥难忍的哭泣。

“还满意吗，哥哥。”嘉尔很快适应了体内湿软高热的模样，将自己深深送入再浅浅拔出，对准男人那一块软肉戳刺着，满意地听到了哥哥的求饶。

“嘉尔……别这样，好，好难受……”

“哥哥明明是舒服得紧吧。”嘉尔笑道，并没有停下攻势。“哥哥不如来说说，被人拿走主动权的感觉怎样？”他一刻不停地欺辱着男人，将他的穴肉磨红磨肿，将他肏到声音嘶哑，泪水流干，两只被缚的手无力挣扎，松松瘫在那里，任由嘉尔抓着他的臀肉冲刺，将一热而浓的精液全部泄在他身体里。

“就这样吧，哥哥。”嘉尔满意地搂住疲惫的哥哥，将他抱紧在自己胸前。“要夹紧哦。不要弄脏床单，不然……”

他纯洁地笑了起来，笑容天真：“会有惩罚哦。”


End file.
